Old Acquaintances
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy&Gabriella.Friends from Pre-K to middle school.Hit high school&friendship is torn apart cuz of basketball&geeks.What will bring them back together?But will it just be there friendship that is revived or will it be something new. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"**Gabriella were is Troy you never see each other anymore" says Gabriella's mum**

"**Mum were not friends anymore he's popular I'm not" says Gabriella**

"**I don't understand that anyway I have a business trip" says Gabriella "See you in 2 weeks your staying at the Bolton's" she adds and leaves.**

"**Ok see you when you get back" says Gabriella**

"**Get packing" says her mum**

**Gabriella packs a suitcases toilettes and clothes and varies appliances in grabs her laptop bag and school bag shouts goodbye to her mum and starts walking to the Bolton's.**

"**Get in Montez" says a voice next to her**

"**I'd rather walk" says Gabriella**

"**The guys are coming if you want to get there and get grief then fine" says Troy**

**Gabriella chucks all her luggage into the backseat of Troy's truck and get in the passenger side.**

"**How are you Brie" says Troy**

"**You can't charm me with my old nickname" says Gabriella**

"**You said we could friends again after everything that happened" says Troy**

"**You ditched me" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah but you said we could try again" says Troy**

"**In secret you meant to be trying to rebuild my trust for you not charm the pants of me" says Gabriella**

"**Where here" says Troy trying to get the image of Gabriella out of his head**

"**Go take a shower" smirks Gabriella**

**Troy grabs her stuff and takes into the house and up to the spare room.**

"**Mum and dad won't be in till later" says Troy**

"**Ok what time are the guys getting here" says Gabriella**

"**Any minute now" says Troy**

"**So you going to be my friend and help me unpack" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I don't want to be your friend I want to be more then your friend I really like you" says Troy**

"**Troy we've just started to be friends again after you ditched me to become popular I don't want to another step I want you in my life but what if we break up that would be weird" says Gabriella**

**Troy has her backed into the wall as she has said this.**

"**You have too many what ifs in your life you need to let go of the past and live" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks down.**

**Troy tilts her head up.**

"**Was the wrong thing to say" says Troy**

"**No I do have to many what if this and that in my life your right I have to let go of the past" says Gabriella**

**Troy leans down.**

"**Tr-"**

**She is cut of Troy's lips landing on hers.**

**His arms coil around her waist and pull her closer.**

**He breaks the kiss.**

"**Sorry" says Troy**

**Gabriella is just staring at him.**

**He waves in front of her face.  
"What" says Gabriella**

"**Welcome back from dream world" says Troy**

"**You you just kissed me" says Gabriella still shocked**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

"**That is what it feels like to be kissed" says Gabriella**

"**Shit sorry Brie I didn't mean to steal your first kiss I know you always want it to be with one you loved" says Troy**

"**Try it again" whispers Gabriella**

"**What" says Troy**

"**Try it again" says Gabriella**

**Troy leans down and kisses Gabriella again.**

**Gabriella coils her arms around Troy's neck tugging him slightly closer their bodies are now as close as can be with clothes.**

**Gabriella can feel Troy's semi-erection digging into her thigh and she shifts her thigh a little and Troy's 'buddy' ends up digging into her womanhood causing her to gasp and Troy's tongue to start exploring her mouth.**

**She pulls away.**

"**What?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella looks down so does Troy.**

"**So" says Troy**

"**I'm not having sex with you" says Gabriella**

"**Chill Brie I'm not going to ask you to" says Troy**

"**Good" says Gabriella**

**Doorbell rings.**

"**You going to be ok on your own?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah I need to unpack" says Gabriella slipping out of Troy's embrace**

**Troy turns and jogs out of the room and down the stairs.**

"**Hey guys" says Troy**

**Gabriella starts to unpack in silence and closes her door.**

**Has she is unpacking Gabriella comes to realization that she liked the kiss with Troy that leads her to a bigger realization that you likes Troy as more then a friend.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

"**Yo wildcat where are you" hollers a voice**

**Troy and Gabriella who are sat in the tree house shoot up.**

"**I thought you said they weren't coming today," whispers Gabriella**

"**He wasn't he must of changed his mind," whispers Troy**

**They hear Chad making his way up the ladder.**

**Gabriella looks at Troy her face a whole picture of horror as a the top of Chad's afro comes into view.**

**Troy throws himself at Gabriella pushing her down onto the floor of the tree house and starts kissing her.**

"**Sorry," he whispers**

"**It's ok," whispers Gabriella**

**They go back to kissing.**

"**Yo Troy" says Chad**

"**Go away Chad" mumbles Troy as he kisses Gabriella**

"**Troy" says Chad**

**Troy lifts his head slightly Gabriella still obscured from Chad's view.**

"**I said go away" says Troy**

"**Whoa getting lucky" says Chad**

"**Go away" snaps Troy  
"Fine see you at school tomorrow" says Chad and he climbs down the ladder.**

**Troy rolls of Gabriella and sits up pulling her into a sitting position as well.**

"**Did I hurt you?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head. "I kinda liked it" she whispers**

"**Ooh has Miss Montez got a naughty side?" teases Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**Relax I'm joking Brie" says Troy. Troy takes her hand in his.**

"**I want you to know here and now Brie that I will promise never to hurt you or pressure you and that I sincerely love you," confesses Troy**

"**You can promise you love me and won't pressure me but you can't promise not to hurt me because everyone hurts each other incidentally or on purpose it's not something you can promise we may have fights and say things we don't mean in the heat of an argument and then say sorry later but you can't promise that you will never hurt me" says Gabriella "And for the record," she whispers raising her brown eyes to meet his deep blue orbs "I love you too"**

**Troy smiles and leas down to kiss her.**

"**Wait," says Troy pulling back. Gabriella looks at him.**

"**Will you be my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

"**I'll let you know," replies Gabriella climbing down the tree house ladder.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

"**Morning," whispers a voice.**

**It is 9am, Sunday morning and that whisper spoken by an unknown person in her room is the first thing Gabriella hears as she comes out of her deep slumber.**

**She opens her eyes which are still full of sleep and comes face to face with Troy.**

"**Have you been watching me sleep?" asks Gabriella groggily**

"**Might have," smirks Troy**

"**Stop smirking," demands Gabriella**

"**Why do you find it sexy?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella blushes.**

"**You do," shouts Troy  
"TROY," shouts his mum**

"**YEAH," yells Troy  
"Give Gabriella some privacy," says his mum**

"**OK," hollers Troy**

**Troy looks to Gabriella and smiles apologetically.**

"**Not your fault," whispers Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and wakes to the door.**

"**Hey why were you in here anyway?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because you're beautiful," answers Troy before leaving the room.**

**Gabriella sits there for a minute and thinks about what he said before smiling and climbing out of bed to get ready for the day ahead.**

**Her silent routine is broken when Lucille shouts up "Breakfast is on the table"**

**She quickly finishes brushing her hair and tugs her clothes on. She slips her feet into her slippers and goes downstairs to join the Bolton family at the breakfast table.**

**Troy smiles at her and she feels her heart racing in her chest.**

**Gabriella takes her seat next to Troy and grabs the box of Co Co Pops.**

**She nonchalantly ignores Troy's blatant and constant digs at her but focuses on her conversation with her spoon and the cereal in her bowl. She is so focus on this conversation that she doesn't hear Troy question until he pokes her in the arm.**

"**What?" she asks**

"**I said would you like a ride to school?" asks Troy**

"**I can walk," says Gabriella**

"**Is this about my reputation and my friends and the cheerleaders?" Troy asks**

"**Troy I can walk I need to think some things though," says Gabriella getting up from the breakfast table and going up to her room to gather her school things before setting off on the 35 minute walk to school.**

**As soon as the door closes Troy scoops up his keys and school bag. He shouts goodbye and he is out of the door.**

**Gabriella however is regretting her decision to wear a mid thigh skirt and tank top with a jacket slug her arm as she gets catcalls and leers from everyone guy who is 17 and older. She also regrets the decision to wear a slight heeled sandals that rub her heels with every step she takes.**

**25 minutes she reaches school and she sees Troy leaning against his car waiting for her.**

**She drags her sore feet over to him and leans against him.**

"**Bad idea?" asks Troy arms still forward.**

**Gabriella straightens up.**

"**No I feel very good after that walk," says Gabriella**

"**Did you think about what you had to think about?" asks Troy**

"**How could I when every step was agonizing?" asks Gabriella holding her foot up for Troy to see. Troy winces and steps away from the car causing Gabriella to also take a step back.**

**He opens the door and motions for her to get in.**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**You'll see," says Troy**

**Gabriella sits on the seat facing the open door and watches and Troy goes and opens the boot and gets out a familiar looking green box.**

**He then gets out some cream and about a dozen band aids. With cream and band aids in one hand, Troy proceeds to close the boot with his free hand and Gabriella watches as the muscles Troy has acquired basketball training bulge slightly.**

**He comes back to her and kneels down her feet placing the band aids and cream in her lap.**

"**What are you doing?" asks Gabriella**

"**Fixing your feet," replies Troy**

**Troy then takes Gabriella's sandals off holds her foot in his big strong and with his free hand gently rubs the cream onto the sore before sticking the band aids onto her heels he also wraps some around her toes. He cautiously puts her sandals on so as not to agitate her blisters and helps her to her feet.**

"**You just need one more," says Troy**

"**Where?" asks Gabriella**

"**On your heart," says Troy**

"**I think you've fixed that," whispers Gabriella**

"**Is that a yes?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods shyly with a small smile playing across her face.**

**Troy wraps her in his arms before pressing a little kiss to her lips.**

"**Troy not here," whispers Gabriella**

"**Then where?" asks Troy**

"**Home for now, I need to speak to Taylor first I'm not sure how she going to react to this," says Gabriella**

"**How I'm going to react to what?" asks Taylor**

"**Taylor," exclaims Gabriella jumping and hitting the top of her head on Troy's chin causing Troy to bite now on his tongue.**

"**Ow," says Troy**

"**How'd I react to what you shacking up with Bolton?" asks Taylor**

"**I'm not shacking up with them. I'm staying with them while mum is on a business trip," explains Gabriella**

"**Yo Troy why are you talking to these freaks," hollers Chad**

"**Gabs lets go before lukehead gets here," says Taylor**

"**See you at home," says Troy**

"**See you," says Gabriella**

**And they walk off to begin their day as boyfriend and girlfriend separately.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

"**Ugh I hate it" groans Gabriella**

"**What that we have to be apart because our friends oppose each other," says Troy understandingly**

**Gabriella nods**

"**Hug?" asks Troy holding his arms outstretched. Gabriella runs into Troy's strong, loving embrace.**

"**To hell with what they think they think all I know is I have the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms but if you don't want to tell that's ok," says Troy**

"**For now let's keep it between us," whispers Gabriella**

**Troy nods and hugs her tighter. When Lucille calls them for tea. Troy and Gabriella realize they have been stood there quite a while.**

"**Coming," calls Troy disentangling his arms from round Gabriella's waist.**

**He drops a kiss on Gabriella's forehead before taking her hand to lead her downstairs.**

"**Oh go without me I just need to text mum," says Gabriella letting go of Troy's hand.**

**Troy goes down without Gabriella and Gabriella sends her mum the message.**

_**I'm dating Troy**_

**She leaves her phone on her bed on normal profile so if her mum phones she'll hear it.**

**She goes down and takes her place next to Troy.**

"**What did you need to message your mum about?" asks Troy**

"**Troy give Gabriella privacy," says Lucille**

"**No Lucille it's ok," says Gabriella she turns to Troy "Us," she states **

"**Us?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah us," confirms Gabriella**

"**You're us," says Jack confused at what us is.**

"**Your dating," squeals Lucille "Since when?" she asks**

"**Since this morning," says Troy smiling**

"**Aww I always new you to would be together," coos Lucille**

"**MUM," exclaims Troy  
"What?" asks Lucille**

"**Gabriella giggles and tucks into the lasagne that Lucille has made accompanied with garlic bread and salad. A pleasant aroma filling the nice cosy warm kitchen.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

**It's been 2 days since Gabriella sent that text to her mum. It's now Wednesday and Troy and Gabriella are driving to school. Gabriella's phone rings.**

"**You and Troy?" asks her mum**

"**Hello to you too mum," says Gabriella**

"**Hello. You and Troy," her mum says**

"**Yes mum. Me and Troy," says Gabriella**

"**Do you love him?" asks her mum**

"**Yes I do. It just happened," answers Gabriella**

"**What just happened?" asks her mum**

"**Me and Troy it feels right like we're meet to be together," sighs Gabriella smiling at Troy who smiles back before turning his eyes back to the road while holding Gabriella right hand in his left gently caressing the top with his thumb.**

"**I always knew you and Troy would be together," gushes her mum**

"**MOM! You're just like Lucille" exclaims Gabriella**

"**I'm fine with it but I want to talk to both of you when I get back," says her mum**

"**Ok mum I'm at school gotta go love you," says Gabriella**

"**Love you too sweetie have a good day," says her mum hanging up**

"**What did she say?" asks Troy**

"**She's fine with it but wants to talk to us when she gets home," says Gabriella**

**Troy shuts the engine off.**

"**I'll see you later," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods a small sad smiles on her face.**

"**Hey you ok?" asks Troy**

"**Not gunna see you till you get home," sulks Gabriella**

"**You consider my home your home," smiles Troy**

"**Well I used to practically live there when we were kids and now my boyfriend lives there it just seems natural to say home I have a feeling I'm going to be spending a lot of time there," says Gabriella**

**Troy smiles "It'll all work out eventually," says Troy**

"**I hope so," sighs Gabriella**

"**Brie we will," says Troy**

"**What did you just call me?" asks Gabriella**

"**Brie," says Troy**

"**I like it," says Gabriella**

"**Geeky Gabi what are you doing in Troyise's car everyone knows you're a loser," sneers Katie**

"**None of your business Katie," states Troy**

"**But you're my boyfriend this is your car and if there's another girl in it trying to get you to cheat I should do something about it," explains Katie**

"**Katie you're not my girlfriend," states Troy "Never have been never will be," he adds**

"**Are you seeing someone else?" asks Katie**

"**KATIE WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" exclaims Troy**

"**No need to make a scene," says Katie**

"**Katie I have told you time and time again I am not interested NO MEANS NO," shouts Troy**

"**So not today," says Katie**

"**No NEVER," exclaims Troy becoming exasperated**

**Gabriella places a hand on his back and he calms instantly.**

"**Like you can give him what he wants Montez," screeches Katie**

"**Maybe I can maybe I can't," says Gabriella**

"**Are you saying you two are together?" asks Katie**

"**No we're not we're just friends," says Gabriella**

"**Then why imply that it's something more," says Katie**

"**Troy is my friend we have been friends since pre-k and I would do anything for him that includes imply things or sock you in the face," says Gabriella**

"**Like to see you try," says Katie**

"**Just be glad I don't go around punching everyone who says something mean about me or Troy I'm too nice," says Gabriella**

"**All words and no action," sippers Katie**

"**Yes all words no action I don't like using violence," states Gabriella getting out of the car and going into school.**

"**So Troy what do you say?" asks Katie fluttering her eyelashes at him**

"**I'm not interested," says Troy getting out of the car and slamming the door closed locking it as he walks into school.**

"**Did you just take on Katie Wilson in a verbal battle?" asks Taylor falling into step besides Gabriella as she enters the school.**

"**Yeah got pulled into the whole Troy is interested in Katie thing," says Gabriella**

"**Why would you be bothered about Troy and Katie?" asks Taylor**

"**There is no Troy and Katie," exclaims Troy exasperated**

"**Calm down Troy we know," says Gabriella "I'm bothered since we've been best friends since pre-k," says Gabriella**

"**You," says Taylor pointing to Gabriella and "You," she says pointing to Troy "Best friends,"**

"**Yes best friends pictures to prove it till end of middle school and then high school I got popular was a jerk and ditched Brie," says Troy**

"**But this year we looked past that we are mothers started to get friendly again after bumping into each other in the supermarket and we agreed to try the friend thing again and this 2 weeks staying with the Bolton's has really helped," explains Gabriella**

"**Which is why I never knew because we became friends in freshman year. So you to haven't been friends for 4 years," says Taylor**

"**Yep," says Troy**

"**You guys we should really get to homeroom the late bell is out to ring," says Gabriella**

**Troy and Taylor nod and they make there way to homeroom getting in before the later bell but still earning a disapproving look from Ms Darbus.**

"**Why'd you come in with Bolton?" asks Alex a fellow 'geek' but Alex takes no prisoners, has no fears the jocks bring it she brings it right back. She is also a fabulous dancer and a excellent scholar A* in every subject. She loves dance, English and History. She lives with her grandparents, 2 sisters Jazmin and Elsa, 1 brother called Jack.**

**Alex has long brunette hair, a great personality, fabulous fashion sense and loves to help others. She is a member of a lot of extra curricular teams and clubs at East High: dance teams, netball teams, cheerleading teams, scholastic decathlon teams, debate teams, drama club and art club.**

"**Apparently he and Gabby are life long friends," explains Taylor**

"**Pre-K to End of middle, family were tight till we feel out. This year we looked past the fact that Troy is popular and I'm not and that he ditched me when we came to high school and tried the friend thing again and it worked. And staying at Bolton these past 2 weeks while mum has been away really helped," explains Gabriella**

"**You're staying with Bolton," says Alex**

"**Yes mum's started going on business trips this year and this is her first one she didn't want me on my own so she asked Lucille and our friendship just came back," says Gabriella**

"**Don't trust him he's evil," says Alex**

"**You need to get to know him before you judge," says Gabriella sitting down**

"**I already know all I need to know he is a player who sleeps with anything with a pulse and is content on getting by in school because he is captain of the basketball team and the coach's on. He is going to get a scholarship to U of A to play for the Redhawks and then get signed by the Lakers," says Alex**

"**See you don't even know him how do you know he wants to go to U of A and play basketball professionally," says Gabriella**

"**It's all he talked about last year in bio," says Alex "He was sat in front of me," she adds**

"**Please just get to know before you judge," says Gabriella**

"**Does he really mean so much to you?" asks Alex**

"**Yeah he's my best friend," says Gabriella**

"**Hey," exclaims Taylor**

"**Apart from Taylor," says Gabriella**

**Alex clears her throat.**

"**And you Alex," adds Gabriella**

"**He been your friend the longest," says Alex understandingly**

**Gabriella nods and then the girls turn their attention to the front as Ms Darbus starts to take the register.**

**Later on at lunch.**

"**So tell us about your star studded friendship with the great one," says Alex**

"**Troy is just like you are me. He doesn't care about labels and he didn't become popular until high school which is when our friendship ended as it was frowned upon because we had joined different circles. Other that it was just a normal friendship meet in pre-k did everything to together until we were about 13 in middle school and then I got interested in shopping we both started puberty and he got more interested in basketball became friends with a few guys in his street who were freshman at East High and on the basketball team they told him to get on the team he had to drop the geek so that was the end of our friendship the day before we started high school," explains Gabriella**

"**Woah you guys sounded pretty tight," says Alex**

"**We were and now it's just like those 4 years haven't happened and we're just as close," says Gabriella**

"**Seroilsy you've just picked up from were you left off so to speak," says Taylor**

"**Sort of we had a serious heart to heart so to speak cleared the air and now were good friends," says Gabriella**

"**So why aren't you sat with him?" asks Alex**

"**We agreed to not make our friendship that public at school to avoid speculation and rumours who were friends with is our own business and no one else's," says Gabriella "Besides at school is probably the only time I get to see you to what with not living that close to you two and I'd rather spend it with you to then Troy who I live with this week and then live just down the street from," says Gabriella**

"**So what was that yesterday I don't know how Taylor will react?" asks Taylor**

"**How you'd react to us being friends," says Gabriella**

**Taylor nods.**

"**We're fine with you being friends," says Taylor. Alex nods in agreement.**

"**Just don't date him because he will break your heart," says Alex**

"Oh heck my friends don't want me to date my boyfriend now what do I do," thinks Gabriella

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

**Dedicated to ****yogaluva**** cuz she gave me the idea for this chapter and she reviewed to every chapter I posted on Friday 3****rd**** June. Thank you.**

**Oh and Alex is based a good friend of mine who I recently got back in contact with. So this is also dedicated to her.**

"**Hello ladies," says Troy**

"**Go away Bolton we don't want you," snaps Alex**

**It's the next day after Taylor and Alex's talk with Gabriella and Gabriella has been avoiding Troy ever since.**

"**Brie," says Troy**

**Gabriella doesn't look at him.**

**Troy sits next to her and brushes her curtain of hair back to see a silent crying girl. Old tears marked on her cheeks and red, puffy, bloodshot eyes.**

"**Brie what happened?" murmurs Troy gently**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

**Troy leans closer.**

"**Ok," he whispers "You can tell me when you ready but do you need a hug?" asks Troy softly**

**Gabriella nods and allows Troy to pull her towards and into his embrace. Once wrapped in her security blanket she begins to sob. Troy whispers nonsense into her ear.**

"**Troysie what are doing here?" asks a voice**

"**Go away Katie," says Troy powerfully not taking his eyes of his girlfriend's upset form.**

"**But," says Katie who is quickly cut off by Troy.**

"**I told you yesterday I am not interested and Gabriella is my best friend she is upset and I am comforting her go away," says Troy**

"**But," says Katie**

"**NOW," shouts Troy forcefully**

**The whole cafeteria watch silently as Katie walks back to her and table and then at Troy who is still holding Gabriella protectively against him.**

"**DON'T YOU ALL HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO THEN STARE," bellows Troy**

**The whole cafeteria is filled with sound and student chatter and whispers about the sight before them**

**A giggle emits from the raven hair girl curled against Troy's chest.**

"**What's so funny Brie?" asks Troy looking down at her**

"**I don't know," says Gabriella "You shouting at every one just seemed funny it contradicts the character you are portraying right now which is being loving and kind to me," explains Gabriella**

"**You ok now?" asks Troy concerned**

"**I think I'll be able to make it thought the day talk at home," says Gabriella**

"**You call his home, home?" asks Alex**

"**Got a problem with that?" asks Gabriella sharply**

"**No," says Alex**

"**Brie," whispers Troy**

"**What," says Gabriella not noticing the hurt look on Alex's face.**

"**Control your anger Alex is your friend she was only asking your upset but don't take it out on everyone else," says Troy**

**Gabriella looks shamefaced and then turns her head to Alex.**

"**Sorry," she apologizes**

"**It's ok your upset you didn't mean it," says Alex**

"**So see you later," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**It my day off practice wait for me at the car," says Troy**

"**I think I'm going to walk I need to time to think," says Gabriella**

"**Brie," says Troy**

"**Troy I know you want to be there for me but this is something I need to come to terms with on my own before I tell anyone," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and gets up.**

"**Where are you going?" asks Gabriella**

"**To sit with my friends and eat," says Troy unsure**

"**Can you stay?" asks Gabriella**

"**Course I can," says Troy sitting down again "You not hungry Brie?" asks Troy**

"**No, no appetite," says Gabriella**

"**Salad, brownie?" asks Troy  
"Troy I'm not hungry," says Gabriella**

**Troy walks off to get his lunch and comes back with a chocolate milkshake and a diet coke, fries and a cheeseburger.**

**He places the tray down on the table and places the milkshake in front of Gabriella.**

"**Thanks wildcat," says Gabriella**

"**You always drink them when you're down," says Troy**

"**You remembered," says Gabriella**

"**You drank you weight in them when your cat died," says Troy**

"**Mum's moving to Italy," blurts Gabriella**

"**What about you?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella looks down.**

"**She wants you to go to," says Troy "Why?" he asks**

"**Nonna died," whispers Gabriella**

"**And she's going to be with your ****nonno?" asks Troy pulling Gabriella back into is embrace.**

**Gabriella nods her head.**

"**And you have to go with her," says Troy**

"**When I've finished senior year," says Gabriella**

"**That's 8 months," says Troy**

"**Furenal is next week I fly out ****tomorrow. Wildcat will you come?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'd have to speak to mum and dad but yeah of course I will your nonna was awesome. She made the best cookies ever," says Troy**

"**Alwasy thinking of your stomach but she did," says Gabriella**

"**How'd she go?" asks Troy**

"**Died in her sleep heart faulire she just went to sleep and never woke up peaceful death," says Gabriella**

**Her phone rings.**

"**Hello****mamá****," says Gabriella**

"**Hi Gabby Troy can go," says her mum**

"**Really that's awesome I tell him," smiles Gabriella**

"**You sound happy wildcat cheered you up?" asks her mum**

"**Yeah he did," says Gabriella**

"**I have to go ****mi****hija. ****te amo****," says her mum**

"**También te amo****mamá,"**** says Gabriella**** hanging up**

"**You can go," says Gabriella**

"**I can go?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Awesome I'm going to Italy," says Troy**

"**For a week," says Gabriella**

"**When's the funeral?" asks Troy  
"Tuesday so we have Saturday and Sunday exploring the house and grounds, Monday helping prepare and then Wednesday to Friday sightseeing," says Gabriella**

"**Gabby Troy might want to hook up with hot chicks," says Taylor**

"**I am going for one purpose and one purpose only to be there for my best friend," says Troy**

"**You're going where and for what purpose to be there for me?" asks a voice**

"**Not you Chad," says Troy**

"**But I'm your best friend," exclaims Chad**

**Gabriella clears her throat.**

"**What do you want geek?" asks Chad**

"**Remember I said when I was younger I had another best friend," says Troy**

**Chad nods.**

"**Chad meet Gabriella," says Troy**

"**No way no freaking way your were best friends with a geek," says Chad**

"**Chad I will not hesitate to punch you if you say anything against Gabriella," says Troy**

**Chad nods knowing Troy is dead serious.**

"**So spread the word," says Troy**

"**I will. So were you going with her?" asks Chad**

"**Gabriella's grandmother just died we're flying over to Italy for the funeral," explains Troy**

**Chad nods.**

"**Hey!" exclaims Troy as he spots Gabriella stealing his chips.**

"**What?" asks Chad**

"**Not you," says Troy "You said you weren't hungry," says Troy**

**Gabriella looks like a deer caught in the headlights.**

**Troy laughs. "Brie its fine you can have them,"**

"**How come she is allowed to steal your chips and I'm not," pouts Chad**

"**1 she hasn't any lunch and 2 you always have you tray plied high and 3 it's just weird dude," says Troy**

**Chad nods and makes his way back over to the 'jock' table.**

"**And 4 he's not my girlfriend who I love," whispers Troy into Gabriella's ear.**

"**Flattery will get you nowhere with Gabriella Bolton," says Taylor**

"Gabriella Bolton," thinks Gabriela "I like the sound of that,"

"**Brie snap out of it," says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

"**I know what you were thinking," whispers Troy**

"**No you don't," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella Bolton," whispers Troy in Gabriella's ear.**

**Gabriella shivers at the feel of Troy's breath on the shell of her ear.**

"**Cold Brie?" asks Troy smirking**

"**No stop smirking," says Gabriella**

"**How do you know he's smirking?" asks Taylor**

"**And what's with calling her Brie Bolton?" asks Alex**

"**I call her Brie because it's my nickname for her and I have been calling her it since we were 7," says Troy**

"**And he has a name he's called Troy so stop calling him Bolton," says Gabriella **"Because it keeps making me being a Bolton," thinks Gabriella

"**And I know he was smirking because I just know him," says Gabriella**

"**OMG your getting the stare of death from the cheerleaders," gasps Taylor**

"**That's because she has Bolton sat next to her," says Alex**

**Gabriella turns her head to look at the cheerleaders and sees that the whole squad and reserves which makes it up to 30 girls are glaring at her.**

**Gabriella shivers under the stare and then turns her head.**

"**So what I'm just friends with him it's not like we're dating so they can't do anything," says Gabriella**

"**They can stop you and Bolton being friends," says Alex**

"**I have a name!" exclaims Troy**

"**Your evil you will be called Bolton," says Alex**

"Oh god," thinks Gabriella "When they find out about us I'm not just going to get death stares they going to murder me,"

"**Brie you've go pale," says Troy concerned**

"**Just thinking nothing major tell you later," says Gabriella**

"**What are they going to do when they find out you dragged Troy to Italy on your own for a week," says Taylor**

"**Murdered," says Gabriella**

"**Not going to let them," says Troy**

"**You awesome wildcat," says Gabriella**

"**So you keep telling me Brie," says Troy**

"**You keep telling him?" asks Taylor**

"**No I don't," says Gabriella**

**The bell rings.**

**On the way to class it is just Alex and Taylor and Troy and Gabriella are going a different direction.**

"**Way to go Troy now their going to think something is up and give me that talk again," says Gabriella**

"**What talk?" asks Troy confused**

"**Nothing," says Gabriella**

"**Brie," says Troy**

"**Yesterday at lunch they said it was fine that we were friends but I couldn't date you cuz you'll break my heart so I thought crap my friends just said I couldn't date my boyfriend what do I do," says Gabriella**

"**So you avoid me," says Troy  
"To think it though," says Gabriella**

"**Did you come to a conclusion?" asks Troy**

"**That I want to be with you no matter what anyone says," smiles Gabriella**

"**Love you," whispers Troy**

"**Love you too wildcat," whispers Gabriella before they enter there class.**

**However with Taylor and Alex they have been discussing Troy and Gabriella's behaviour all the way to class and are now sat talking as they wait for the teacher to arrive.**

"**I completely agree with you there's something there not telling us," aggress Taylor**

"**It was the way they were acting secretive, the whispering, the comforting and the looks," says Alex**

**Taylor nods.**

**The teacher comes in and Alex slips her a note.**

_**Alex**_**, **_Taylor_

_**We need to investigate.**_

_I agree_

_**So we get Gabs to let us come over after school to hang out and go from there.**_

_Yup_

_**What should we do.**_

_For now we should just watch how they behaviour around each other._

_There body language doesn't say best friends it reflects how they feel and for some reason I'm getting the feeling they not just best friends._

_**You think there together**_

_Not sure Gabs doesn't tell us much so maybe_

_**That girl is heading for trouble if she is**_

_I'll text Gabs now_

_**Say hey wanna hang out after school at yours**_

**Tay texts that to Gabriella.**

**With Gabriella.**

**She receives the text and shows it to Troy when the teacher isn't looking and she texts back.**

_**Taylor it's not my house. It's the Bolton's.**_

_**Gabs**_

_**Oh ok**_

_**Tay**_

_**Taylor this is Troy on Gabs's phone your more then welcome**_

_**Troy**_

**(Back to A and Tay's note)**

_Troy said we can go_

_He stole Gabs's phone_

_**Awesome**_

_**Let operation Troy and Gabriella commence**_

_You know if you mashed there names together like celebs couples you get Troyella._

_**Let operation Troyella commence.**_

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

"**This is the life," sighs Alex as she stretches on the sun lounger in the midday sun.**

"**I agree," breathes Taylor**

"**You Gabby you not tanning," shouts Alex to Gabriella who is currently swimming in the pool with Troy.**

"**In a bit I want to exercise so I look good for Italy," says Gabriella**

"**Snag an Italian boy?" asks Alex**

"**No to feel good about myself. Of course to snag an Italian boy," says Gabriella**

"**Hey," whispers Troy**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

"**You have your own boy right here," says Troy  
"Troy shush," whispers Gabriella feeling Alex and Taylor's eyes on her.**

"**So what's it like living with Bolton?" asks Alex as the three girls are lounging around the Bolton's pool.**

"**It's fine and any way I used to practically live here and will live here till I graduate," says Gabriella  
"Because of you mum moving to Italy?" asks Taylor**

**Gabriella nods. "I refused to finish my senior year over there or live there point blank. I'm going to Stanford to do Child and Adolescent Psychiatry in the fall, I don't speak Italian at all there's nothing for me over there," says Gabriella**

**Troy wanders over in there direction after hearing Gabriella little speech.**

"**I need to borrow Gabriella for a moment," says Troy picking Gabriella up and throwing her over his shoulder before jumping into the pool with her.**

"**TROY!" exclaims Gabriella as she emerges dripping wet.**

"**Stanford?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella gets out of the pool and sits with the girls pretending to mad and Troy.**

"**TROY," she screams as he sits next to her getting her wet.**

"**So Stanford," says Troy**

"**You know it's always been my dream to go to Stanford, the courses are all excellent, the university is in a very nice town and the professor are highly educated and some of the Best in America," says Gabriella**

"**I know but do you know how I've always been interested in Medicine well I remembered that you wanted to go Stanford," says Troy**

"**Yeah. I remember you talking about it the other week," says Gabriella**

"**Well I got a letter today," says Troy**

**Gabriella's hands fly to her mouth and she sits up," Seriously you mean your-,"**

"**Going to Stanford yes," says Troy**

"**Your amazing wildcat," says Gabriella softly**

"**So you tell me Brie," says Troy**

"**Have you told your parents?" asks Gabriella laying next to him snuggling into his side. Smiling as he wraps an arm around her.**

"**No I wanted you to be the first to know," says Troy**

"**Go and tell them," says Gabriella pushing Troy off the sun lounger.**

"**Okay what was all that about?" asks Alex**

"**All what?" asks Gabriella**

"**Troy is going to Stanford I mean come on there are loads of colleges in America why does he need to be with you and why can't us three go to the same college and have fun," says Alex**

"**We've been best friends for practically 17 years," says Troy returning to the girls.**

"**13 wildcat," says Gabriella "And Alex Stanford has been my dream ever since I found out my dad went there are though I hardly know him he is still a big part of my life and I wanna reconnect with him," says Gabriella**

"**You talk to him on the phone," says Alex**

"**Alex that isn't the same he's my dad and I haven't seen him for 4 years I don't want to just email him or call him I need to see him. Just because he and my mother feel out of love doesn't mean I did I love my dad and I want to spend time with him," says Gabriella**

"**You're closer and more secretive then most best friends I mean hardly anyone knows your friends," says Taylor changing subject.**

"**My live if private and who am I friends with isn't something I want to be broadcasted across the school besides we'd both be give hell for it," says Gabriella**

"**You had hell today," says Taylor**

"**Death stare," inputs Alex**

"**And that isn't the end of that it'll get worse I know but I don't care Troy is my best friend and no one can stop that were just friends he's still single there's no problem," says Gabriella  
"Until girls realise that they have to accept you when they date Troy that your kinda part of the package that if the girl doesn't like you they can't date Troy," says Alex**

"**That's actually pretty accurate," says Troy**

"**Wow big words Bolton," says Alex**

"**I going to be in with the big nerds at Stanford I need to appear smart," says Troy**

"**Hey!" exclaims Gabriella**

"**Face it Gabs, we three are nerds," says Taylor**

"**No, you are talented people. As it happens your talent is your intelligence, I actually admire it," says Troy**

"**Then why do you lukeheads bully us about it," says Gabriella**

"**Your intelligence makes us feel inferior and small because some of us aren't as smart as you three I speak for myself there but there are others on the team as well and cheerleaders but I think they do it because they're all bitchies," says Troy**

"**Ain't that true," says Gabriella laughing**

**The laughter breaks down into a comfortable silence.**

"**Gabs you're so lucky to be going to Italy," says Alex breaking the silence.**

"**Not for the reason though," says Gabriella looking downcast**

"**Sorry Gabs I forgot, I didn't mean to," says Alex**

"**It's ok," says Gabriella tears pooling in her eyes.**

**She closes her eyes against the tears, fighting against the pain in her chest and the memories threatening to drown her. Her mind flutters to a memory 12 years previous were her and her nonna are baking sugar cookies in her nonna and nonno's kitchen in Portofino, Genoa, Italy. Shaking, she jumps to her feet and darts inside, stumbling up the stairs. She throws herself down on her bed, face down, and surrenders to the tears.**

**She hears thudding footsteps on the ground and knows it is Troy. As the bed dips she knows Troy has entered the room and is by her side. He wraps her in a loving embrace and allows her to sob into his chest. He tenderly strokes her hair as he whispers loving nonsense words directly into her ear.**

"**Brie what's wrong?" whispers Troy**

"**Nonna," gasps Gabriella**

**Troy nods understandingly "It's just properly hit you?" asks Troy  
"Memory," chokes Gabriella**

"**Brie I know your nonna just died but you need to stop crying or your going to hyperventilate," whispers Troy**

**Gabriella starts to calm down soothed by Troy's hushed singing and falls asleep.**

**Troy nudges her awake.**

"**What," she asks groggily**

"**Your friends are still downstairs and you need to pack," says Troy**

**Gabriella heaves herself on her bed reluctantly.**

"**Brie I know your upset and I know you want to be alone but you just can't leave them down there on their own," says Troy**

"**You go down I'll just wipe my face and I'll follow you," says Gabriella**

"**You sure?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods, "Their suspicious enough as it is," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and goes back down to the girls.**

"**Where have you been?" asks Alex**

"**Comforting Brie," answers Troy**

"**What's up with her?" asks Taylor**

"**Her Nonna's death has just properly hit her," explains Troy**

"**Oh like she knew it had happened but hadn't became-," Taylor is cut off by Gabriella**

"**Overwhelmed," says Gabriella**

**Taylor nods.**

"**Guys fancy helping me pack," says Gabriella**

"**I'm staying out of this one," says Troy going back over to the pool and diving in.**

**Gabriella watches Troy's form as his body curves into the water his six pack rippling.**

"**So packing what's the weather going to be like?" asks Alex**

"**Hot I'm thinking flowery summer dresses," says Gabriella**

"**Shorts and tanks and sandals," says Alex**

"**Bikini's" adds Taylor**

**The girls help Gabriella pack, stay for tea and leave so Troy and Gabriella can get the rest they need before then early start.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

**The stewardess glances at the sleeping couple as she went by. The morning sun streaming onto their faces, making there eyes twinkle. The brunette with her head rested on her companion's shoulder, her luscious curls cascading down his chest a chocolate foundation. Her companion's head rest on hers and his arms are wrapped round her in a tender embrace as though to protect her from harm.**

"**Mamma," cries Gabriella**

"**Mi****hija" ****says her mother "Hey Troy heard you've stolen my daughter's heart,"**

"**MOM!" exclaims Gabriella**

"**Hey Marie, don't know about that," says Troy chuckling**

**The trio walk out of the airport to there transport.**

**In the car "So Troy," says Marie as they are speeding down the quiet country lanes.**

"**MOM not the talk," exclaims Gabriella**

"**You hurt my daughter I hurt you," says Marie**

"**Your daughter is precious to me and I will protect her with my life," says Troy**

"**That's what I hoped you'd say and I can tell you mean in sincerely," says Marie**

"**That was beautiful wildcat," says Gabriella leaning towards him.**

**When their lips are an inch apart "Don't you two get mushy in my car," says Marie**

"**Your car?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah nonna and nonno got me a car for when I come over since I'm living here for a year I can use it," says her mum**

"**About that mum I'm not coming to live here," says Gabriella**

"**I know until after senior year," says her mum**

"**No mum not even then I'm going to Stanford," says Gabriella**

"**Why there is a lovely university in Italy were you can learn to be a law and become a brilliant lawyer," exclaims her mum**

"**Mum I've been accepted into Stanford to do ****Child and Adolescent Psychiatry," says Gabriella**

"**What but lawyer Italy," says her mum**

"**Mum it's my dream to go to Stanford and to work with children doing the job I want to do I actually have a shot at getting to Stanford and being a lawyer is what you do it's was your dream and it's your thing not mine," explains Gabriella**

**The rest of the car journey is silent with Gabriella and Troy stealing glances in the back.**

"**Nonno!" exclaims Gabriella getting out of the car**

"**La mia nipotina," says Gabriella's granddad**

"**I'm so sorry Granddad," says Gabriella hugging him**

"**It's ok la mia nipotina it was her time to go," says her granddad "Now who's this young lad,"**

"**This is Troy my childhood best friend," says Gabriella**

"**Ahh yes I remember you. You liked Alice's cookies," says Gabriella's granddad**

"**Sure did sir," says Troy**

"**Didn't you two fall out you phoned your Gran up in tears," says her granddad**

"**We did but we got past that a few weeks ago," says Gabriella smiling looking at Troy a twinkle in her eye.**

"**And," says her granddad**

"**And what?" asks Gabriella**

"**Anything to add," says her granddad**

"**We're dating," says Gabriella**

**Troy was admiring the house as Gabriella talked to her granddad. It was pale grey stone with steps leading up the oak front door. Two stories with 3 windows downstairs at the front and two upstairs both with a balcony over looking the petite beach and the harbour.**

**The family eventually go into the house and Troy and Gabriella unpack in what they find is their room.**

"**Perfect," says Troy**

"**What?" asks Gabriella as she lays a t-shit in a drawer**

"**You're going to be the last thing I look at when I go to sleep and first thing I see when I wake up," says Troy**

"**That's beautiful wildcat," says Gabriella**

"**Do you want to go for a walk?" asks Troy**

"**I'd love to wildcat," answers Gabriella with a smile**

**5 minutes later Troy and Gabriella are walking hand in hand though sand, shoes dangling from their free hands.**

"**So Stanford what are we going to do?" asks Troy**

"**What do you mean?" asks Gabriella confusion etched on her face**

"**Living arrangements," answers Troy**

"**Dorms with other people but near each other if possible and if after the first term we don't like get a dorm together if were able we might have to wait till second year," says Gabriella**

"**You don't want to live together?" asks Troy**

"**Of course I do it's just letting me stay in America is a really big step for my mum when she'll be here and not able to help me I don't want to add to it," says Gabriella**

"**We live together now," says Troy**

"**We have our own rooms," says Gabriella**

"**When we use them my room is like our room," says Troy**

"**Troy, that's not the point!" exclaims Gabriella**

"**What is the point?" asks Troy**

"**That I don't want to put to much on my mum if I say I'm living with you as well as going college in America she'll worry about me getting pregnant," says Gabriella**

"**Brie things happen," says Troy taking Gabriella's hands "But your mum knows that we've only been together for 1 month and we're not ready to take that step we've been away from each for 4 years and we're still rebuilding our trust in each other. When we are at Stanford yes it will have been a year but if it happens it happens and it's fate," says Troy**

"**When did you start getting so insightful?" asks Gabriella wrapping her arms around Troy's neck**

"**When I started dating you," whispers Troy leaning down to kiss her.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 9**

"**So how was Italy?" asks Alex as her, Taylor and Gabriella are in the queue to get into the roller rink.**

"**Good," says Gabriella thinking of Troy who she can see several spaces up with Jason, Zeke and Chad.**

"**Meet anyone," says Taylor**

"**I went for a funeral not to meet anyone I didn't have time," says Gabriella**

"**You had 3 days after the funeral," says Alex**

"**Me and Troy just saw the sights and relax in the villa," says Gabriella**

"**You spent all you time with Troy instead of ditching him so the two of you could have holiday flings," says Alex**

"**Holiday fling that's tacky why would you want to be with someone who is in a different country then be with someone who you live in the same town as and you can see everyday," says Gabriella**

"**Speaking of anyone in particular?" asks Taylor**

"**No," says Gabriella**

"**We're going to get you hook up tonight," says Alex**

"**Alex I don't want to be hooked up I like being single!" exclaims Gabriella**

"**How can you like being single?" asks Alex**

"**Because I just do I have been all my life and it is my way of life and my lifestyle I'll find someone when I'm happy or maybe I'll just bump into them when the time is right," explains Gabriella turning around to face the building bumping into the guy in front who turns round and flashes her a smile.**

"**Sorry," says Gabriella**

"**No problem so did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" asks the guy**

"**Excuse," asks Gabriella shortly**

"**Cuz you gotta be an angel," grins the guy**

"**Did you seriously just use that pick up line on me?" asks Gabriella**

**The guy nods.**

"**You got no chance," says Gabriella turning her attention to her friends**

"**You just got chatted up and rejected a hunk," says Alex**

"**Who used a cheesy pick up on me," says Gabriella**

"**Forget that think of all the hot sex you to could have," whispers Alex**

"**Alex!" exclaims Gabriella "You have to stop this or you won't have me as a friend for much longer,"**

"**What why?" asks Alex**

"**Because I am sick of you going on at me to get a guy its annoying and MY LIFE," says Gabriella**

"**I get were you coming from but she's right Gabriella you need a guy your 17 and never been kissed or had a boyfriend," says Taylor**

"**You two are excruciating!" exclaims Gabriella maddeningly turning to face the front of the queue.**

**She goes in with her friends and then sneakily ditches them gets a pair of stakes and starts to glide round the rink.**

**Half way though her 5****th**** lap she crashes into someone going the other way. They manage to steady themselves and catch her before she hits the floor.**

"**Brie," says the guy**

"**Troy," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and leads her to a lighter area.**

**Gabriella throws her arms around his neck.**

"**Happy to see me?" asks Troy**

"**Don't get big headed Bolton," snaps Gabriella**

"**Wow, wow, wow what happened Brie?" asks Troy concerned**

"**Got into a major fight outside with Alex and Taylor," confesses Gabriella**

"**About?" asks Troy soothingly**

"**Guys and dating," replies Gabriella**

"**Oh Brie," says Troy pulling her into an embrace**

"**I'm fine I was trying to work of my anger until you bumped into me," says Gabriella**

"**Sorry," apologizes Troy**

"**Love you," says Gabriella her facial expression threatening tears**

"**Love you too," says Troy pressing a quick chaste kiss onto her forehead.**

"**Yo Bolton what you doing," hollers a voice**

"**Great timing," mutters Troy sarcastically**

**Gabriela giggles.**

"**What are you doing with the geek," says Chad  
"Chad," says Troy warningly**

"**What?" asks Chad**

"**What did I say about Gabriella," says Troy**

"**That you'd punch me if I called her a geek oh sorry Gabriella," says Chad**

"**It's ok," says Gabriella sniffing**

**Troy turns his attention to Gabriella.**

"**Do you wanna go home Brie?" asks Troy**

"**You stay I'll get the bus," says Gabriella**

"**No way in hell skate to for ways round and we can go," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Hey Troy, Chad what you doing with this geek," says a familiar female voice.**

"**Not doing anything with this geek," says Chad**

"**Chad you are so dead," says Troy**

"**Bye ladies," Chad gets out as he takes off Troy closely on his tail.**

**Katie stakes off please that Troy is no away from Gabriella.**

**Gabriella stands there and then starts to stakes off to the side of the rink to clutch onto the side.**

"**Hey," says a timid voice**

**Gabriella looks to her left to see a girl her age with light brown hair.**

"**It's Kelsi isn't," she asks**

**The girl nods.**

"**I am in your way?" asks Gabriella**

"**No I heard what Katie said I wonder if you were ok," says Kelsi**

"**I'm fine," says Gabriella "But thanks," she adds**

"**With a boyfriend like that," smiles Kelsi**

"**Troy you think Troy is my boyfriend," laughs Gabriella**

**Kelsi nods. "Is he not?"**

"**I don't know you but I know you won't tell anyone but 1 month," says Gabriella**

"**Do you wanna go grab a seat over there you can tell me all about it," says Kelsi pointing**

**Gabriella nods and together they dispose of their stakes and seat themselves at a table.**

"**We've been best friends since pre-k then last week of summer before high school the basketballers at East high told Troy he could be on the team if he ditched the geek. Me. But now 4 years later he is practically the king of the school we became friends again though a English project plus our mothers meet in the supermarket and forced us to family meals at each other's houses and now I'm staying at his house while my mum lives in Italy with my granddad," explains Gabriella**

"**And she's just letting you live with him knowing your together," whispers Kelsi**

"**She originally went on a business trip somewhere and I was to stay with them 2 weeks and it just happen the first day and 3 days later I was his girlfriend but then my Granma died and my mum has stationed herself in Italy were she learned to be a lawyer she trusts me with Troy and she trusts his parents were all practically liked family," says Gabriella**

"**Maybe one day you will be," teases Kelsi  
"You know Kels this is the start of a beautiful friendship," smiles Gabriella**

"**Hey there you are," says Troy**

"**Hey you I was just telling Kelsi about us," says Gabriella**

"**Us what us," says Troy acting confused**

"**Troy she knows she could tell straight of the way you were being with me," says Gabriella "Its ok," she says reassuringly**

**Troy walks off.**

"**Troy," exclaims Gabriella "One sec," she calls to Kelsi running after Troy**

"**Troy Kelsi won't tell I trust her," says Gabriella**

"**You just met her," says Troy**

"**I was the one who didn't want to tell anyone," says Gabriella**

"**And yet you just have," exclaims Troy**

"**What is wrong with that I know she won't tell anyone," exclaims Gabriella**

"**I, I just thought we would of sat down and talk this though like a proper couple," says Troy  
"Well sorry next time someone says you make a great couple I call you over and we can discuss whether we tell them what they can blatantly see," snaps Gabriella**

"**Brie we're not having this argument here," says Troy**

"**We're not having this argument at all," says Gabriella**

"**What are you talking about," says Troy**

**Gabriella steps closer to him places her hands of his shoulders "I'm not breaking up with you wildcat. I just think we stood take a step back and then sit down like adults when were calm and are thinking rational," says Gabriella reaching a hand and running it though his curls.**

"**But we're ok?" asks Troy**

"**Of course we're ok wildcat were just having that first fight we'll get though it," says Gabriella**

**Troy smiles and leans down to kiss her.  
"Hate to break the moment guys but wildcats 3 o'clock," says Kelsi**

"**You girls wanna grab a pizza?" asks Troy**

"**Love to," says Gabriella looping her arm though Troy's**

**Kelsi nods and loops her arm though Troy's other arm.**

**Laughing the make there way out of the roller rink laughing at make there way to Troy's truck.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 10**

"**Troy just drop it ok Kelsi knows and there's nothing you can do about it she won't tell anyone," scolds Gabriella**

"**The point isn't that she knows I don't care who knows the point is we didn't talk out it before you told her," says Troy**

"**You were chasing Chad for calling me a geek what did you want me to shout Troy Kelsi knows we're together can I tell her then the whole flipping rink is going to know including the people we didn't want to know for example my two ex best friend's!" exclaims Gabriella**

"**Wait Wow! Ex best friend's I thought you three just had a fight," says Troy**

"**We did but I haven't answered any of there calls or texts all evening I've even turned my phone off," sighs Gabriella**

**Troy gently pulls Gabriella to him.**

"**Well if they don't want to be friends with you after that stupid fight about you having to date someone it's there loss you'll always have a friend in and Kelsi," says Troy**

"**You really know how to make a girl feel better," says Gabriella smiling**

"**So we're ok now?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods "We're fine," says Gabriella**

"**Then I think it is time we get to bed we have school tomorrow," says Troy**

"**School," groans Gabriella**

"**I'll be there every step of the way and I'm sure Kelsi will be to," says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and nods before retreating to her room to get changed.**

"**Hey don't I get a goodnight kiss?" asks Troy**

**There's no answer so Troy assume Gabriella has gone to sleep in walks back into his bedroom and gets changed for bed before turning his light off and getting under the covers. He is surprised none the less when Gabriella snuggles in next to him.**

"**I was only getting changed wildcat," smiles Gabriella**

"**Night Brie," whispers Troy coiling his arms round her waist.**

"**Night wildcat love you," yawns Gabriella resting her head on Troy's chest before slipping into a deep slumber.**

"**Love you too," whispers Troy pressing a kiss to his sleeping girlfriend's forehead before dropping off himself.**

**Review Please**

**I know it was short but it is just a filler trust me next chapter is going to get dramatic ish**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 11**

**Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game on  
Get yo game on, get your, get your game on**

You can't stop lookin' at me, starin' at me,  
Be what I be  
You can't stop lookin' at me, so get off of my face  
You can't stop clickin' at me, writin' bout me,  
Tweetin' bout me  
I can't stop, this what is gon' be, my swagger's in check

"**This isn't my scene Kelsi," shouts Gabriella into her friend's ear as they are stood at a house party watching teenagers grind on each other and others make out and other consume a ridiculous amount of alcohol and be stupid.**

"**It's not mine either," shouts Kelsi**

"**Then why are we here?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sharpay asked me, she is one of my best friends and it's her house so I dragged you with me," explains Kelsi in a shout**

**Gabriella feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.**

So this is where you are

T xx

**Gabriella looks up and looks around and spots her boyfriend across the other side of the room.**

Kelsi dragged me she's friends with Sharpay.

What's your story.

Brie xx

Zeke has a crush on Sharpay.

But she invited me because she has a crush on me.

T xx

Well she better not make a play for you

Brie xx

Jealous Brie

T xx

Me of course not I'm just saying

Brie xx

Wanna dance?

T xx

What would your friends think

Brie xx

You're my friend

T xx

Dancing to Swagger Jagger this is more of a grinding song we are not grinding

Brie xx

When do you want to go I'll take you and Kelsi home

T xx

I don't know about Kelsi but me NOW  
Brie xx

You don't like it here

T xx

Well I suppose I could go grind on a few single hot guys on the dance floor

Brie xx

Absolutely not

I'll go pull the car around

T xx

Let me just talk to Kelsi

Brie xx

"**Troy just said when we want to go he'll give us a lift," says Gabriella**

"**Let me guess you said now," says Kelsi**

"**If you don't want to go I won't I'm just not having a very good time," explains Gabriella**

"**Nah it's ok tell him it's ok go get the car," says Kelsi**

"**I'll show you a good time," whispers a voice in her ear**

"**And who would you be?" asks Gabriella whipping round**

"**Ricky Martin West High Captain," he smirks**

"**I don't go for guys like you and besides I'm a East High Wildcat," says Gabriella**

"**What kind of guy do you go for and wildcat doesn't bother I'm just looking for so fun," smirks Ricky**

"**Caring, sensitive guys who aren't looking for sex," explains "Now if you'll excuse me my boyfriend is outside waiting for me,"**

"**I can show you a better time then him," says Ricky pushing her against the wall**

"**Oh I'm having a blast now," says Gabriella sarcastically**

"**Really?" asks Ricky**

"**NO!" shouts Gabriella kneeing him in the privates so his grip on her falls away and she can get away.**

**She feels a hand on her arm and turns to see Troy.**

"**Are you ok?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Bolton I'm guessing you're the boyfriend," smirks Ricky**

"**Yes I am got a problem with that?" asks Troy**

"**Yes this hottie could do so much better then a dweeb like you," says Ricky**

"**No actually I can't I love Troy and wouldn't want anyone else especially not you. You're a jackass," hisses Gabriella**

"**I'll get you back bitch I'm not done with you especially since your Bolton's chick," spits Ricky turning away**

"**Brie are you ok?" asks Troy concern shining in his eyes.**

"**I'm fine," replies Gabriella "Can we go now?" she asks**

**Troy nods. "You coming Kelsi?" he asks**

**Kelsi nods, "I'm not staying here with that asshole and I don't think your guys will want to either not with Sharpay heading this way or Chad,"**

**Troy and Gabriella turn to see a very angry Sharpay Evans and Chad Danforth heading there way.**

**They nod and leave quickly.**

**Half an hour later Troy and Gabriella are home and cuddle up in bed.**

"**We're going to be the talk of school on Monday aren't we?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes but I'll will be there every step of they way because there is going to be stares, whispers and rumours but I want you to know I won't let anything break us up," whispers Troy**

"**I love you," whispers Gabriella**

"**I love you too Brie," Troy whispers back**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 12**

"**Brie breakfast," shouts Troy calls up the stairs.**

"**No hungry," mutters Gabriella into the bed covers.**

"**Brie," calls Troy**

"**Go away," mutters Gabriella still in bed making now move to get up**

**She hears footsteps on the stairs. "Crap," she mutters**

"**Brie why are you still in bed. You need to get dressed. We need breakfast and we are going to be late if you don't get up in the next 2 seconds," says Troy**

"**Then you go I'm not," mutters Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I know you are nervous about what people will say but I will be right besides you the entire time and so will Kelsi," says Troy**

**Gabriella raises her head and looks at him. "Promise," she asks in a small voice**

"**Promise," says Troy leaning down to seal his promise with a kiss.**

**However the second they get to school Troy is dragged away-literally- by Chad and Gabriella is forced to fend for herself and find Kelsi and in the mission to find Kelsi, she is apprehended by the she devil herself sheathed in pink, glitter and sequins and with lots of flesh showing Sharpay Evans.**

**With Troy and Chad.**

"**SHE'S A GEEK," hollers Chad his words echoing around the empty gym.**

"**I love her," states Troy**

"**SHE'S A GEEK," shouts Chad**

"**You've said that already," says Troy**

"**A GEEK," hollers Chad**

"**What is going on here?" asks Coach Bolton coming into the gym**

"**Chad found out about Gabriella," says Troy**

"**And," says Coach Bolton  
"SHE'S A GEEK," shouts Chad**

"**I LOVE HER AND YOU CAN'T DO OR SAY ANYTHING THAT WILL CHANGE MY MIND OR HEART OR MAKE ME BREAK UP WITH HER," shouts Troy walking out the gym**

"**If you value your friendship with him you will support his decision to be with Gabriella," says Coach Bolton**

"**He's choosing her over me," says Chad**

"**No he wants you both in his life," says Coach Bolton**

"**But if I didn't respect his decision do you think he would-"**

"**Yes he would choose Gabriella in a heartbeat," says Coach Bolton**

"**They have been friends for a long time," says Chad**

"**14 years and meant to be together," says Coach Bolton**

"**HE IS MY MAN YOU BITCH," shouts Sharpay**

"**Actually I think you'll find I'm the one who is with Troy and known him longer," says Gabriella**

"**I have known him for 5 years you have known him for 3 months," sneers Sharpay**

"**Actually Barbie Troy and I have been friends since pre-k minus the past 3 years in high school and including this year that is 14 years," says Gabriella**

**Sharpay's jaw drops.**

"**Our mothers meet in Lamaze class together, we were in the same incubator together, play dates, same day care and the pre-k, elementary, middle school and high school," says Gabriella**

"**What makes you think Troy would go to the same college for you," sneers Sharpay**

"**Because I am," says Troy**

"**AAAAAAAAARRRRRR," screams Sharpay**

"**THAT UGLY BRAT STOLE MY FUTURE HUSBAND," screeches Sharpay as she storms down the hall.**

"**Don't listen to a word you are beautiful," says Troy**

"**Gabriella," says two voices**

**Gabriella turns around to see Alex and Taylor.**

"**I suppose you two want to lay into me as well," she says feeling Troy place a reassuring hand on her back.**

"**No," smiles Taylor**

"**We were wrong about Troy and should have trusted him when you revealed you were friends. It wasn't our place to say you couldn't date him and we shouldn't have made you feel torn and not be able to tell us you are dating. Troy really cares for you," says Alex**

"**What she is trying to say is we're sorry can you forgive us?" asks Taylor**

"**Of course I can you guys didn't do anything you stated your opinion you didn't out right say anything when you found out this morning like break up with his no good for you. You came and apologised for saying I need to get a man and for judging Troy when you found out we were friends you didn't out right say that you hate me and Troy together who just said don't date him cuz he will hurt you. You were being my friends and protecting me," says Gabriella**

**The girls share a hug.**

**The whispering and looks continue though out the day and at lunch everyone looks to see who Troy will sit with to if the rumours of his and Chad's fight are true.**

**The rumours are obviously confirmed when Troy sits with Gabriella. Alex and Taylor sit with them also and Kelsi comes and plonks herself next to them as well.**

"**Kelsi, Alex and Taylor and vice versa," says Gabriella**

"**Troy is it true about yours and Chad's show down?" asks Kelsi**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

"**The whole school is talking about the shouting match between the two of you in the gym this morning only the people who were near the gym believe it and everyone else thinks they misheard that you wouldn't throw you 4 year friendship away with Chad over a girl you have been dating for 3 months," says Gabriella**

"**Then they don't know the truth," says Troy**

"**And it doesn't matter we know the truth and that is what counts but what happened between you and Chad?" asks Gabriella**

"**Basically he called you a geek I love you and nothing he could say or do would make me break up with you he kept repeating she's a geek dad came in to find out what was going on and I remember hearing him tell Chad that if he values his friendship with me he would support my decision and Chad asked if he didn't would I and dad said yes he would choose Gabriella in a heartbeat," says Troy**

"**Hey Troy," says a cheerleader flirty**

**Gabriella quickly sits in Troy's lap before Katie can do anything.**

"**Move freak," hisses Katie**

"**I have more of a right to be in Troy's lap then you do," smiles Gabriella**

"**It a phase," smirks Katie**

"**Excuse me," says Gabriella**

"**It's a phase he is going though he wants to do well in his finals so he is dating a good girl and being a good boy and you the good girl are helping him with his studies like a good girlfriend and as soon as the last final is finished you'll be over and he come back to my bed for some real long due loving since your are obviously not putting out," smirks Katie**

"**What do you mean by that?" asks Gabriella**

"**Troy has been blatantly staring at me in homeroom with longing in his eyes," smirks Katie**

"**Actually Katie I'm staring at Gabriella your just happened to be in the view," smiles Troy**

"**It's still just a phase I mean how long can the Troy Bolton go without sex," says Katie**

"**You don't know anything," says Gabriella**

"**Oh come on like your putting out," smirks Katie**

"**Katie mine and Troy's relationship is private and isn't just based on physical attraction and it isn't just some phase if you didn't hear him shouting at Chad this morning he loves me and I love him so I suggest you back off," says Gabriella standing up.**

"**Why do you say it's a phase?" asks Troy**

"**Chad is saying it's got to be a phase," says Katie**

**Troy stands up and stands of the bench.**

"**YO," shouts Troy**

**The whole cafeteria look at him.**

"**There are a lot of rumours going around about me and Gabriella so I thought I clear them up. Yes I love her yes I shouted it at Chad. However Gabriella is not a phase and I hope to be with her for a long time. Anyone have a problem with that then tough," says Troy**

"**What were all wondering is why her?" asks a member of the basketball team.**

"**Gabriella and I have been friends since we were in our mother's womb, we shared an incubator and went to day care right though to high school together I was stupid on the first day of high school and ditched Gabriella to be popular I have realized this year that, that was stupid and re kindle my friendship her to find deeper feelings for her and I acted on those and she became my girlfriend. I love her and I probably always have and I defiantly always will," says Troy sitting down.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	13. Chapter 13

**Old Acquaintances**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Troy & Gabriella. Friends from Pre-K to middle school. Hit high school & friendship is torn apart cuz of basketball & geeks. What will bring them back together? But will it just be there friendship that is revived or will it be something new. Read to find out.**

**Dedicated to Amber Mae cuz she helped write it.**

**Chapter 13**

**It's been a week since Troy's announcement in the cafeteria. The school has quietened down about the reveal of Troy and Gabriella relationship expect two people are still fuming, Sharpay and Katie. The school has also started to spilt the status quo and break out of their cliques. Skaters are talking to drama freaks, jocks and geeks, cheerleaders and science freaks. Chad and Taylor have gotten together! Meanwhile Sharpay and Katie are plotting revenge.**

**Sharpay was standing in the hallway shocked at what she was seeing, disgusted at seeing her own club going socializing with other people outside of the drama club. She knew that her popularity would be tarnished if she didn't do something and quick. **"No" **she thought to herself **"I will get that nerdy brat back," **And she walked off to find the one person who hated Gabriella as much as she did. The head cheerleader.**

**They spent the rest of the week planning and making sure the plan was perfect and would go without of hitch. So that Troy and Gabriella would be broken up forever. Leaving Katie and Sharpay to battle for top spot in Troy's heart.**

**Katie roped in two of her cheerleaders Samantha and Melissa. But when Sharpay talked to Ryan he flat out refused as he thought the change in the school was good. That Troy and Gabriella were good together, they were very much in love and anyone could see they that.**

"Troy will be mine," **both girls think as they walk out of school on Friday afternoon their plan detailed to perfection.**

**It was only until a week later after observing the new golden couple of East High that Sharpay and Katie found the opportunity to strike. **

**It was Wednesday afternoon one period to go until end of school. And that was free period. Troy had basketball practice and Gabriella was in the library waiting for basketball practice to end. Troy was her lift so she had to wait. She really need to get a car. Correction get her mum to get her a car.**

**At 3.00 pm on the dot. Students, basketball players and Gabriella erupted from into the hallways. Gabriella was walking to a destination and that destination was her locker. Troy was also going to his locker before heading down to the other end of the hall to find Gabriella. Gabriella was just putting her finished homework away. When BANG her locker door slammed shut revealing Katie, Samantha and Melissa. Meanwhile with Troy is a completely different story.**

**Troy was halfway to Gabriella's locker, he couldn't wait to see her even though it was only a couple of hours since they last saw each and he missed her. He was whipped but what could he do she is his life. A terrifying vision in pink suddenly blocked his way forcing him to a stop. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice belonging to no other then Sharpay Evans.**

"**Hello Troy," she purred with what she thought was a seductive smile on her face and she slowly walked closer to him.**

**Meanwhile with Gabriella, Katie, Samantha and Melissa were hurling insults and comments at Gabriella about her being a slut and a boyfriend stealer. She was getting flicks, pokes and small kicks. But each word and each action was making her self esteem fall fast. She slides to the fall her walls breaking down as tears start to slide down her face. Meanwhile with Troy Sharpay has caged him into a corner and is touching him, flirting with him and getting closer and closer to Troy making him very uncomfortable. She starts to lean in to kiss him when she is knocked to the ground. Troy looks up to see who pushed her to see Taylor.**

"**Thanks," he says**

"**You look terrified," says Taylor**

"**I was," says Troy and he and Taylor head down the hall to Gabriella locker.**

**Once in sight of Gabriella's locker Troy can see she is caged in by the three girls and he breaks into a run.**

"**Hey," he exclaims**

**That one word has the girls scattering as Troy bends down in front of his girl and takes her into his arms.**

**The next day a still furious Sharpay stormed into the cafeteria her eyes searching for one Gabriella Montez. She spotted her cosily cuddled up to Troy giggling. She stormed over yanking Gabriella from Troy's arms and throwing her to the floor before picking her up and hurling insults at her in a loud voice. Gabriella held her resolve. Last night after the day she had, had Troy and Gabriella had been curled up in bed Gabriella doubting in herself and believing what Katie had said was true. Troy had talked to her and convinced her she was beautiful, she wasn't a boyfriend stealer and she defiantly wasn't a slut if anyone was a slut it was Katie herself. So as Sharpay was hurling these same insults at her that she was a slut, a man handler and ugly Gabriella recoils Troy's words and….**

"**Sharpay shut up," says Gabriella**

"**Excuse me do you know who I am," screeches Sharpay**

"**Yes you're just another girl like me and just because you think your queen of the school or you belong with Troy doesn't give you any right to bully me like you have been doing for the past 3 years. So what if I spend more time on my homework then I do my hair," says Gabriella**

"**Geek," laughs Sharpay**

**By now the whole cafeteria is silent.**

"**Yes I am a geek and I'm proud to be a geek you know why because I will actually get into college and I will get a very good job and the harder I work now the more chance I get a scholarship and won't have to pay for college," says Gabriella**

"**You can't talk to me like that," says Sharpay  
"Can and I will it's a free country now if you'd excuse me I'd like to finish my lunch so bye bye," says Gabriella**

**And with that she sits back down next to Troy leaving a very shocked Sharpay standing behind her. Sharpay quickly gathers her resolve and storms out of the cafeteria head held high even though the ice queen has just been crushed.**

"**I'm so proud of you," says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles as Troy leans in to kiss her and as his lips touch hers the whole cafeteria bursts into applause. Gabriella blushes and tucks her head into the crook of Troy's neck knowing people will be talking at this all day but that the last few weeks of Senior Year were going to be good.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
